The present invention relates to a postage meter and, more particularly, to such postage meter mailing machine combinations of the flat-bed type wherein the postage meter is suitably adapted to print a slogan and optionally a postage class indicia.
It is known to provide a postage meter with the ability to print an ad slogan or postage class indicia. It is also known to provide the postage meter with the capability to print an operator selected one of a plurality of ad slogans along the postage indicia. However, it is customary for such postage meters to require the operator to manually manipulate a meter mechanism in order to position the desired ad slogan in proper print position.
In a new postage meter mailing machine combination, it has been determined beneficial to provide a postage meter cartridge which is insertable into a receptacle of the mailing machine. It has also been determined beneficial to mount the postage meter under a positionable cover. In order to improve the human friendliness of the new postage meter mailing machine combination, it has been determined as beneficial to provide the combination the ability to print one of a plurality of ad slogans where the ad slogan mechanism can be automatically positioned in the proper print position to print the desired ad slogan.
It has further been determined to provide the combination the ability to print along with the postages imprint and optional ad slogan, the mail class, e.g., first class or presorted.